A Rival's Deal
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: A 4 part story for Terriejane's Boxing Challenge. The House vs the Village. Who fights for the Abbey? Who trains? Who wins?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Downton Abbey and its characters belong to Julian Fellowes. **_

* * *

When Springtime arrived at the Abbey after a very long Winter, everyone's spirits were lifted. The servants were able to retreat to the courtyard during their breaks. There was slightly less sniping at the dining table. Even Mrs Patmore's demands were not as harsh anymore as she received the newest fruits and vegetables of the coming season, thanking the heavens for a bit of colour and flavour in her food once again.

The servants were all gathered around the table that afternoon. Some reading, some playing cards, others mending or in Thomas' case_,_ just smoking whilst plotting their next strike.

They were all in a rather good mood and relaxed when His Lordship's surprise entrance made everyone to stand to attention.

'Good afternoon, everyone!' he announced. 'I hope I'm not disturbing you.'

'Not at all, your Lordship,' Carson replied, sending a warning glance around the room.

'Good. Well...I have an announcement to make,' he raised his hand, _holding up a_ piece of paper. 'There is going to be a boxing competition next month, and I've received an invitation from the village to have someone presenting the house.' Everyone looked at him, curiously. 'I don't want the House to lose due to not having anyone to representing it.' He paused, 'And I think, it would be a good entertainment for everyone, plus we are raising money for the school and the hospital.'

'I'm sorry, My Lord,' Carson interrupt, 'but who would represent the House? I'm afraid no one here is a...boxer?'

'I heard Mr Johnson's son is going _up for_ the village. He had proper training in London, and won several _fights_. Who's the fool competing against him?' Jimmy word's made Carson eye him wide in reprimand. 'Sorry, My Lord,' the boy said, looking down at his feet, _chagrined_.

'Well...I was thinking you James, or maybe Barrow? You have until tomorrow to sign up. Think about it and let me know. You must decide by tomorrow afternoon, do not forget!' His Lordship demanded and with that he left the room.

'He better not count on me,' Jimmy sneered. 'I'm not going to be anyone's punching bag.'

'I wouldn't mind showing that girl's blouse that he's not the pride of our village though. He thinks too much of himself,' Thomas said, breathing in his cigarette.

'What about your hand, Mr Barrow?' Ivy asked.

'My hand is fine, just got a scar. Plus those gloves they fight with are as thick as brick.'

'Well, one of you will do it and you must decide. His Lordship is waiting,' Carson _demanded, in no uncertain terms._

'Maybe Mr Bates wants to sign his name for a change,' Thomas teased.

'I would if you were the opponent, Mr Barrow. You can be sure of that.' John looked up from his book and Anna rolled her eyes at them.

'Stop you two,' she said. 'And Mr Bates doesn't know how to box anyway.'

'But he knows how to threatens one's teeth,' Thomas snapped, _that long ago threat still fresh in his mind._

'What? What is he talking about?' Anna asked John.

'Don't mind him.' John squeezed her hand under the table. 'Should we go to the village now? You said you need to buy buttons.'

'Yes. Let me just fetch my bag.'

XXXXXX

'So, Mr Barrow,' Mr Carson said at dinner, 'you are signing up, aren't you?'

'I'm not sure yet. I'll sleep on it and let you know tomorrow,' Thomas answered _smugly._

'I thought you _wanted_ to teach young Johnson a lesson...afraid to now?' John grinned.

'Oh! And Mr Bates,' the butler continued. 'His Lordship chose you to be the trainer.'

'What?!' Anna exclaimed in confusion looking over at her husband with a surprised and questioning look on her face.

'He said that if there is anyone who can give this house a victory, that someone is Mr Bates, but I suppose you don't want to fight yourself…or do you?'

'I'm afraid not.' John gave a slight smile.

'Well then, you're training.'

'But...' John desperately wanted to excuse himself but he didn't have a chance. Anna's mouth was half opened trying to understand what was happening and he saw in her eyes that she was not pleased with what she was hearing. Not one bit.

'If he's training I won't be fighting. I don't need...him to train me,' Thomas remarked, almost offended.

'I wouldn't train you even if I were paid to do it.' Bates barked back.

'Well, someone has to represent this house!' Mr Carson huffed.

'What, Mr Bates? Afraid I'll knock you out?' Thomas asked teasingly.

'No, Mr Barrow,' John spat out his name, 'afraid I would keep my promise about your shining teeth!'

'Bet you can't even punch straight,' the under butler smirked.

Mr Carson raised his brows. 'According to his Lordship, Mr Bates was the best fighter he's ever seen, back in their army days.'

'Back in their army days, Mr Carson? Back in the past century? How long ago did you leave the army? Fifty years ago?' Thomas laughed.

John stood up from his seat and placed both hands on the tabletop, leaning in towards Thomas. 'Let's make a wager, shall we?'

'Mr Bates!' Anna tried to get his attention but it was too late. John saw nothing but his pride, something so foreign to everyone in the room that no one could take their eyes off of him. Even Mrs Patmore, Daisy and Ivy came from the kitchen to watch in amazement.

'You sign your name and I'll train you, and when you win you'll thank me in front of the crowd.' John said, looking at his rival with defiance.

Thomas did just the same and stood up, leaning towards John with his hands on the table. 'And if I lose?'

'What do you want?' John challenged.

'I want you to take your words back and to apologise. Also, polish the silver for a month.'

Mrs Patmore gasped, raising her hand to her heart, 'That's beneath a valet's dignity!'

'Well, I guess he'll just have to get used to it.' Thomas smiled provokingly.

'It's a deal, Mr Barrow. It's a deal.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. **_

* * *

'Oh no, John! You are not doing it,' Anna warned as she followed him from the washroom to the bedroom.

'But my darling...' he begged turning to face her.

'Don't you 'darling' me, John Bates! Are you mad?! Training Thomas? For a fight? You are definitely mad!'

'Listen, it will be alright. It's just training, and it's for the pride of the House. And it was His Lordship who decided, I can't just say no.'

'But you will have to say no. You're not twenty anymore. You are not that army boy you once were.'

Silence fell between them as he sat on the edge of the bed, head down in disappoint.

'Is that what you think of me?' he smiled sadly. 'That I am an old man. A weak old man...'

'John,' she cursed herself in thought, sitting beside him. 'That's not at all what I meant,' she whispered gently, wrapping an arm around his neck. 'You know too well I don't think you are weak or old, I am telling you that all the time. I just don't want you to fight. I don't want you to hurt yourself.'

'I will prove you, and everyone else, wrong, Anna.'

'John, please...'

'No. I will do it and you'll see, I may not be twenty anymore but I wouldn't want to be. I'm far more wise now and not everything is about youth.'

'But, your leg.'

'My wound didn't take any of my strenght, Anna. My pride, maybe, but not my shrapnel has shifted. I barely need my cane nowadays. I would fight, you know, I just don't do it because I know you would be cross, but you won't deny me the training. Please.'

Anna shook her head in doubt and joined their hands together.

'Plus...I will have the chance to show Mr Barrow that he's not that good after all. He'll have to thank me in front of everyone, won't that be just nice?' John continued, sensing the argument was beginning to shift in his favour.

She thought for a moment before smiling at him. 'Alright, Mr Bates,' she said playfully, 'you convinced me with that last detail.' John smiled then and held her face between his hands giving her a loud peck on the lips. 'But you must promise me, you will be careful...'

'And take care of myself,' he finished her words. 'Yes, I promise you all that, love.'

'I think...' she began, eyeing him from under her lashes. 'you should convince me more though, I may change my mind in the morning.' Her eyes were fliturous and he knew too well what she meant.

'Oh no, you won't. I will convince you until you are completely convinced, Mrs Bates.'

Her name rolled out from his tongue in the most seductive of way and Anna knew then that there was nothing she could do about it. He would train Thomas and she would pray nothing too bad would come out of it.

Two days later, Thomas and John began their training. Lord Grantham had asked some men to build a sort of improvised ring in one of the gardens, so they could train more efficiently. From the attics, Mr Molesley and Jimmy brought an old punching bag that had been used years ago and some cords and gloves.

'Oh God, these are old!' one of the hall boys commented.

'It's good it's not damaged. Old is not bad, you know,' Carson remarked.

'Sam is right though, it's old as that attic itself...' Thomas twisted his nose. 'Maybe it's the same punching bag you used to train back in your day, Mr Bates. In the last century!' he laughed.

'And yet, it'll serve you well enough in the present day,' John returned.

Thomas smiled. 'I've been thinking about your leg, you know. I don't want to make it worse.' He tried to humiliate the valet.

'Don't you worry about my leg, Mr Barrow. Worry about your pretty face instead.'

'Alright, it's all sorted then, I will be dressing His Lordship during the day, you only have to worry about him in the morning, Mr Bates.' Carson commanded. 'And you both are done for the day as soon as you finish dinner, His Lordship said you have to rest well.'

'I suppose that's kind,' Thomas sneered. 'We should be excused from work.'

'Now Mr Barrow, don't push your luck. Go and get dressed, His Lordship wants you to start as soon as possible.'

Their training clothes reminded John of his prison uniform, but less depressing. More like pajamas than a proper attire, but he liked it exactly for that. It was comfortable and fresh and it would feel good to move around freely in them. Both shirt and trousers were made from white linen and Thomas thought they were quite ridiculous, but not even the surly under butler could deny that he felt good in them.

John rolled up his sleeves, and fixed his suspenders in the right place.

'We look more like circus freaks than fighters,' Thomas commented.

'At least we can move without worrying about ripping our uniforms.'

'I suppose. So, what now?'

'I will show you some moves with the punching bag. You can train on that for a few days and when you are good enough we can train in the actual ring.'

'Good, Mr Coach,' Thomas nodded teasingly but ready to try his best.

XXXXXX

'No, not like that.' John rolled his eyes. 'Watch. You have to hit it from underneath, like this.'

John punched the bag with an impressive undercut blow, making it swing furiously against the air. 'Just right in under the chin. Straight and dry. Let the strength come from your legs through your chest and finally your fist.'

Thomas jumped up and down nodding. 'You have to build up the strength in your body,' John continued, placing a hand on Thomas' shoulder. 'This is no wild fighting. This is boxing, you have to use strength but intelligence as well. Now, do it. Make it swing.'

The under butler gathered his strength and John told him to keep his feet apart for more support. 'A good support is always important, else you'll fall back with the impact.' And he punched the bag, just as explained, and both men smiled at the results.

'That's great!' John cheered. 'You have to do it always like that. It was perfect.'

'It was quite good, yes.' Thomas agreed.

'Now, keep doing it until I tell you to stop. Later, I'll be teaching you the hook. I think you'll enjoy that one. Oh, and Mr Barrow?'

'Yes?'

'You should stop with those cigarettes until after the fight...you get tired way too fast for a man of your age!' John advised and seeing the disappoint and annoyance on the under butler's face he couldn't help but grin.

Anna was watching them from the small door in the courtyard that led to the garden.

'I am in awe with all this,' Mrs Hughes said, shaking Anna from her thoughts.

'I know...I am amazed myself. I never thought fighting would make them friendly towards each other.'

'Just wait until they have to train in the ring. Their male pride will keep friendly at bay then,' the housekeeper remarked.

Anna nodded, worried. 'I'm dreading that. They've been training for two weeks now, soon they'll be using all those...tricks with each other.'

'Maybe, Mr Bates could ask someone else to go in the ring with Thomas?'

'Not a chance, Mrs Hughes. He's been so excited about all this, he'll want to do everything. And that's what I fear the most. They are being nice now because they must, not because they want to.'

XXXXXX

'How's the training coming along?' Mr Carson asked at dinnertime. 'His Lordship wants to know when you will use the ring, apparently he wants to watch.'

'Tomorrow, Mr Carson. I think Mr Barrow is ready enough to use what I taught him in practice, more or less. We don't have much time after all. Only two more weeks to go.'

'Good, I'll let His Lordship know then.'

'Can we watch?' Jimmy asked excitedly. 'I may bet three shillin's on Mr Bates,' he teased.

'It's only training, they won't be fighting,' Anna declared adamantly.

'Oh I see...I reckon Mr Bates is not fit enough for an actual fight, with his leg and everything.' Mr Molesley added.

'My leg is fine,' John replied, a bit annoyed.

'I reckon he's afraid his pupil knows more than he does already,' Thomas didn't look nearly as menacing without his ever-present cigarette smoke billowing from his lips.

'Well, you all reckon wrong. Maybe I just don't want to keep that old promise of mine.' John pointed to his teeth.

'Why don't you then? You said I should learn everything I could before the proper fight, maybe you should teach me more, Mr Coach.'

'I'll teach you about defense and stance, you'll see, it will be more like a fight than you would like. I won't give you any rest.' He felt Anna's hand pinch his leg hard under the table. 'What?' he whispered.

'Ah! Careful, Mr Bates, if you hurt me Mrs Bates will be cross.' Everyone around the table tried not to giggle at Thomas' comment. Deep inside Bates swore he would make him swallow all his words, together with his shining teeth.

XXXXXX

'I just don't want you two to fight. There's no need of that.'

'But there's every need. That's how you learn to box,' John replied, desperately.

Anna had been talking about it all night, trying to make him quit for the ring training. He was starting to feel annoyed with all her worrying.

'I hate it,' she grimaced, brushing her hair at the vanity table.

'Don't go watch it then.' He opened his book and settled into bed.

'Of course I will!'

'Whatever for? To pinch me if I say or do something that doesn't please you?'

'Yes!' John turned and stared at her with a serious look on his face but couldn't help break into a smile at her worried eyes. What was he thinking? Of course he couldn't be annoyed with her fretting. He would do the same if he was in her place.

'Thomas doesn't like you, he'll do everything to hurt you. I knew this temporary friendship would be gone soon,' she sighed.

'Don't worry, my love. I'll pay him exactly the same.'

'You better not come home worse than you left! I want you walking by yourself tomorrow after that silly competition of yours.'

'Do not worry. Mind my cane? I'll lend it to Thomas after I am done.' He winked making her roll her eyes and smile exasperatedly at her stubborn husband.

'You are lucky you look so fetching in those silly boxing clothes. I may have stared at you more than I should these past weeks.'

'You are silly,' John smiled, pleased with himself.

'Don't you think I've noticed the maids staring as well? I have, and you have to.'

'They are fascinated by the fight that's all.'

'They are fascinated but the way you move under those trousers.'

'What do you mean?' he asked curiously.

Anna giggled, blushing slightly at her own words and jumping in bed next to him. 'I mean exactly _that_!'

'Oh, you stop you naughty girl!' He let go of his book and reached for his wife, tickling her mercifulness.

Neither Thomas nor John slept very well that night. They knew the next day was going to be important for both of them. They had something to prove to each other and their pride to protect, but little did Thomas know that John Bates had that young man he once was hidden inside of him still, just waiting for an opportunity to be free. A young man as obstinate and keen to prove his strength and honour as was Thomas, but John possessed something his rival didn't, something that was vital for a fight and life itself. John Bates possessed wisdom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, I know I first said this was going to be a 3 part story but it turned out even longer than I thought it would be. So it'll be 4 parts xD oops**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1-2. **_

* * *

The sun was shining above their heads that afternoon, as everyone gathered around the ring to watch the training session.

Hall boys and maids kept their distance while His Lordship, Lady Mary and Mr Branson were given some chairs to sit on close to the ring.

'I didn't know you liked boxing, Mary,' Tom said rather impressed.

'Oh you know me, I like a good competition, be it horse riding, or cricket, or two men running after each other inside a square. I'm just surprise that one of the men is Bates. Anna's not one bit pleased.'

'Anna didn't know Bates when he was in the army,' Lord Grantham remarked.

'She probably wouldn't have married him if she did,' Mary raised her brow, looking ahead.

'Was he that good?' Tom asked.

'The best! He would knock out a man with just one blow. It was impressive to watch, and bare handed too. The smart would bet all their money on him and the fool would regret it.' Robert replied, with a small smile on his lips, remembering those years of his life. Times had been bad, very, very bad, but there were some memories worth sharing.

Soon, John and Thomas walked into the garden, side by side and chin up. When they saw the small crowd of people there, the two men understood that their wager was more serious than they had thought, and they had everyone's support.

'Forget them,' John advised. 'Our main objective today is to learn defense. The real fight is in two weeks.'

'You're scared I'll be too much for you?'

John stopped abruptly and turned to face Thomas. 'I am training you, Mr Barrow. I want you to win the fight, not just because of our deal but for this House, and I won't have you injured even before the actual fight begins. Now put your gloves on.' He threw the gloves against Thomas' chest, 'and get in the ring. I'll fetch the punch mitts.' The two men glared at each other before parting, and everyone watched them with curious eyes.

'I bet those three shillin's on Mr Bates,' said Jimmy.

'I'm betting on Mr Barrow,' one of the hall boys added. 'Mr Bates is old and he's got a limp.'

'I've read well enough about boxing here and there. It's more about knowing yourself and using more tactics than actual physical strength.' Mr Molesley commented.

'That's exactly why I'm betting on Mr John Peg Leg,' Jimmy grinned.

As John was fixing the mitts on his hands, Anna approached him from behind.

'Promise me you will be careful.'

'Don't worry, love,' he smiled. 'I have these to protect me.'

She tried them with her hands. 'They seem sturdy.'

'They are. There's no way he'll hurt me.'

'How about your leg?'

'Anna, boxing is punching, not kicking.'

'But we're talking about Thomas! What if he tries to kick you.'

'He won't do that. He knows those are against the rules and we are learning the rules after all. Now go to your place, I've heard you were granted a chair as well.' he said.

'I was,' she smiled. 'I would rather be granted a safe and sound husband, though.'

John rolled his eyes and Anna left. He saw her sitting down next to Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson. The other servants were behind them, even the kitchen's staff were there. He saw the excitement in their faces. If they would be this excited in two weeks the fight would indeed grant a good amount of money for charity. John was pleased of that, no matter what the result would be.

'So, Mr Barrow,' he began, joining Thomas in the ring. 'You have a corner to rest between rounds. That one,' he pointed, 'will be yours.'

'How many rounds will it be?' the under butler asked.

'I've heard six, could be more though. If the fighting turns out fair for both sides.' Thomas nodded stretching his arms. 'Did you tie the gloves well enough?'

'I did! Now, what's next?'

John brought his hands up,rising his brow at Thomas 'I'll tell you the punch I want and you hit them.'

'I can do that.'

'Alright then, jab!'

Thomas hit him hard and John was pleased with the results.

'And now upright stance!' Thomas did as he was told. 'As soon as you strike a punch you stance. It's important not to give any time for a payback from your rival. Sometimes you miss a punch and you can't let yourself be hit, else you'll fall onto your back. You'll be out of support and out of strength. So, upright stance always after a blow.'

'Yes, sir!' Thomas replied, focused.

'Alright, good. Hook!'

They trained peacefully for about half an hour, but Thomas wanted more. He hadn't forgotten about yesterday's dinnertime conversation and soon he was doing everything different from John's demands.

'I said cross, not uppercut!' John said, exasperated when Thomas almost hit him. 'Pay attention to what I say.'

'Come on, Mr Bates! I'm learning nothing new,' the other man teased.

Everyone was now rather confused as they watched Thomas trying to strike John with another blow.

'I didn't give you the order!' John yelled angrily. 'Stop, Thomas!' he said at last and everyone stilled. Lord Grantham shifted in his chair, and behind him, Anna had to take a deep breath.

'It's Mr Barrow to you.' Thomas spat, grimacing furious, and with that he hit John without warning.

The valet fell back and everyone gasped before the sight. Thomas was smiling, feeling victorious, and Anna stood up from her chair to run to the ring, but not before Mrs Hughes grabbed her by the wrist and told her to sit down again.

'Ah! It was easier than I thought,' Thomas laughed. 'And you are training me? Can't even take a proper punch.'

'Alright!' John stood up from the floor and took the punch mitts from his arms, throwing them violently to the ground. 'You asked for it!' He walked towards Thomas, bare handed, flexing his shoulder muscles and with a furious look on his face. 'You bastard,' he whispered at last.

Thomas protected himself the way John had taught him, but surely John would never teach the wicked under buttler all the tricks he knew. He threaten to hit him by the right side and when Thomas tried to stop his punch, John used a cross on his left.

'That's the cross I asked you!' he said, pursing his mouth.

'I'm not dead yet,' Thomas said, bringing his hand to his jaw in pain.

'Oh good one, Johnny!' His Lordship let escape, together with the simulation of a punch against the air, but didn't bother to correct or excuse himself when his daughter and son in law looked at him surprised.

'Mrs Hughes, they're going to kill each other,' Anna said in worry, bringing her hands to her face.

'Trust your husband, Anna. He's just going to teach Mr Barrow a lesson,' the housekeeper tapped Anna's leg gently, trying to reassure her.

'Come on, then,' John provoked. 'I see you didn't learn anything after all.'

Thomas ran towards him, and tried to punch the valet again, but that was his mistake.

'Boxing is not just about speed,' John began. 'Sometimes it's more about waiting and patience than you think.' He held Thomas under his arms, gaining time and tiring the under butler before striking again.

'Yes!' Lord Grantham jumped from his chair and flailed in cheer.

This time, John had used an uppercut, and hit Thomas right under his chin. The younger man fell to the ground, wincing in pain, and John hurried to help him after taking a few deep breaths.

'You are a fool, Mr Barrow,' the valet said, supporting Thomas. 'Take him inside, Jimmy. Give him some water.'

'I don't want your help,' Thomas spat, shaking Bates off.

'You don't but you need it. You better understand that we are on the same team now. I hate that just as much as you do. But that's what we have to do if we want the House to win.'

'Who says I'll win? I may lose just to see you biting your own tongue.' Thomas sneered supporting himself on Jimmy's shoulder and moaning in pain as he did so.

'Oh, you will win Thomas. You have more pride in yourself than you can even imagine. You will win and we shall be the best of friends until then. You can go on hating me after the fight. I'll do exactly the same.'

Thomas remained silent.

'We won't train tomorrow. You need to rest that face of yours.'

XXXXXX

'I know...' John began as Anna followed him to the servants washroom. 'What?' And he turned to face her.' Anna, you can't come in here with me.'

'Just go inside at once!' She pushed him through the door and locked it behind her.

'You are mad, woman,' he grinned. 'And yes, I know you are upset. I shouldn't have done it but did you see what he did? He was asking...' and before he could excuse himself even further he was surprised by a fierce kiss on his lips. He felt his wife's hands travelling up and down his body and stopping right above the small of his back.

'What's all this?' he asked when they broke apart, bringing his hands up to cup her face.

'You were so...bloody marvellous in that ring. So strong and confident,' she said at last with a reddish tinge on her hot cheeks. She brought her hands to his chest, caressing the bit of hairy skin that peeked from this much revealing collar. 'So...manly,' her voice was low, almost in a whisper, as she rubbed her nose against his neck.

'Anna,' he blushed a little, from the compliments but also because of where they were. 'I'm all sweaty.'

'Oh that's fine,' she smiled up at him, 'I quite like it.'

'You are a crazy woman, you know? If someone knocks or catches the both of us leaving together...'

'They'll understand. How can a woman resist such a wonderful husband, after all?'

'Anna,' he smiled rolling his eyes.

'I've heard them, you know? The maids.' She fiddled with his buttons and he wrapped his hands tight around her waist. 'They were all saying how charming and handsome you are. I don't mind them saying that...'

'You don't?' he asked seductively.

'No...they can say all they want, it's I who shares a bed with you.' She moved even closer to him, so close he could feel the heat of her skin through their clothes. 'Later...when we go home, I'll have my way with you, Mr Bates.' She kissed him again, this time quick and he only had time to grab her by the wrist before she left.

'I will be looking forward to it, Mrs Bates.'

* * *

_**Thank you for reading :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Final Chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for your reviews! **_

_**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1-3. **_

* * *

At long last, the day of the fight had arrived! There was excitement on everyone's faces, as servants and masters alike made their way to the village that Saturday afternoon.

Anna was now able to rest her worries; no more training, no more dangerous interactions between her husband and the under butler. She was as glad of that, as she was for the good time John seemed to be having.

Since that first day of training in the ring, Thomas had been calmer and even friendly. He would snipe at one or two of his inferiors but maybe that was because John had banned him from smoking for the duration. In general, both men had been quite peaceful. They would share heated words at meals but once training began they were the image of focus and professionalism. Now and then, Anna would even catch them sharing a laugh and pats on the back. She wouldn't mind one bit if their relationship would continue on so friendly, but she doubted it would.

John and Thomas had arrived before everyone else at the village, where they were given a paper to sign and a red band for Thomas to wear in his arm. They lunched at the Grantham Arms and they spent some time around the ring, talking with villagers and Doctor Clarkson, who had advised Thomas to wrapped his wounded hand a bit more than usual, just in case.

'Are you nervous?' John asked, when they were alone.

'Not one bit.' Thomas replied, placing his hands on his hips. He noticed the septical look John shot him before looking down at his feet. 'Maybe, a little.'

'If you do everything we trained and keep your thoughts focused you'll win,' John reassured him. 'You are good at this Mr Barrow, very good.'

'Well...' Thomas began but before he could finish his sentence he saw the crowd of people coming from the House arriving. 'There's your wife.'

Anna ran to John's arms and he kissed her cheek lovingly. 'I couldn't wait to see you,' she said, 'How's everything going?'

'Well, we are just waiting now. Love...are you sure you want to watch this? You know...it'll probably end up with a few broken noses and blood.'

'I know, but I want to watch. I want to see the fruit of that intensive training of yours.' She smiled, and turned to Thomas. 'And I want to cheer for you as well, Mr Barrow.'

'You're just here to see me thanking your husband at the end, aren't you?'

'That, and I don't want you to get hurt either.'

'Ever so kind,' Thomas teased but he knew she was being honest.

People began to gather near the ring. His Lordship and family sat in comfortable chairs, protected by parasols, while women, men and even children, fixed their hats and searched for a bit of shade to protect from the sun. Soon, the sound of men daring others to bet on each fighter could be heard, and even the humblest of people spent the little they could for the good of the hospital and school. It didn't matter what result would come of this, the institutions would always win.

Not fifteen minutes later the two fighters were in the ring, each at their corner, receiving instructions from their coaches. John looked at young Johnson as the boy tied his gloves and prepared himself.

'He's full of himself,' he whispered to Thomas. 'He thinks he can win easy against an amatuer.'

'I'll show him,' Thomas sneered.

'Listen,' John grabbed his shoulder. 'Don't be the first to hit. Lack of patience will ruin you. He knows more of this than you, he probably has more resistance as well, let him get tired. Let him become frustrated. Be patient and he'll come to you. That's all he wants. To run at you and take you to the ground in the first round. And we won't have that.'

'Don't worry.' Thomas stood up at the sign from the judge. 'I'll do as you taught me.'

'No kicking, no biting, no spitting,' the judge said. 'Fair play at all times. Thomas Barrow, Jack Johnson...it's time.'

The bell rang and both fighters were ready.

'Come on,' Jack whispered, trying to provoke the under butler, but Thomas knew better now. He would trust John's teaching.

The boy threaten to strike, but Thomas didn't move. He knew young Jack would do this, so he remained in the same place, hands up, half covering his face, feet apart and body forward. He saw his rival's face twitch in annoyance and grinned when he understood that soon the fight would actually begin.

The first round was not at all bad. Quite fair for both sides. A trial more than an actual competition. The second round was different. Jack was a fine boxer, younger, faster, more resistant. Thomas' lungs gave him a hard time breathing, all those years of smoking were complicating his situation but the under butler proved to be as persistent and his opponent.

'Come on, Mr Barrow.' John tapped his back while Jimmy gave him water. 'You are doing fine. Take deep breaths. Let him fail before you hit him. Keep calm.'

Thomas breathed in, coughing a little as he did so. 'I'm fine, I'm fine. That young dog won't have the better of me.'

'Do not let him uppercut you. You'll probably faint if he does. Keep blocking him if you can't do anything else.'

'How many rounds to go?' Thomas asked and John looked over at Jimmy with worry in his face.

'Four more.'

'Four?!'

'They decide to make it eight. You can do it, Mr Barrow. I believe you can do it.'

John's words surprised Thomas. Never in his life had he thought he would hear such a thing coming from the valet, and as shocking as it seemed that reassured him and made him believe himself.

They nodded at each other and Thomas stood up from the little stool and went back to the middle of the ring. He stared at Jack for a moment, the boy seemed unshaken and he cursed him. If even Mr John Bates believed in him, he would win this fight and clean that smug look from the young man's face.

The bell rang again, and Thomas realised he hated that sound. He saw Jack walking towards him, fearless, vain, sure the fight would come to an end after this punch, but the under butler remembered the valet's words. '_Let him come to you and once he fails you strike.' _And that's exactly what he did. Young Jack didn't see it coming. He failed his punch and Thomas caught him right under the chin. Unprepared and out of support, the boy fell onto his back and stayed there for a few seconds before the judged helped him stand.

'That's it!' John cheered. 'Perfect!'

Thomas smiled back at him and at the crowd, proud of himself, but the fight was not even close to the end.

Jack had been shaken, but he was a boxer and he knew how to make it last.

'Get out of that corner, Mr Barrow! Get out of there!' John shouted. Thomas was trapped on the ropes. 'Judge, dammit! Look at what he's doing?' John yelled, but the judge seemed only to be interested in watching young Johnson.

Everyone in the crowd was enthralled. Some cheering for Jack, others for Thomas. His Lordship was possessed, calling it foul and citing the rules angrily to the ring. The women were cringing, the men excited and children eyed open, thrilled with all the blood and damage.

The rounds were even. The last two were about to happen. Thomas sat on the stool, bleeding, shaking and babbling some incoherent words.

'The bastard...I'll kill...'

'Mr Barrow, look at me!' John slapped his face, trying to keep him from fainting while Jimmy cleaned his wounds with a wet cloth. 'You can do this. Look at the boy.' He supported Thomas' head. 'See, he's as battered as you are. He's got training in London and you have barely a month of it...look at him!' he encouraged. 'You've got this.'

The men stood once again and the round began. They were both dancing now, both tired and dizzy. Thomas shook his head and saw the boy coming at him again. They held each other and the judge had to stop them.

'No hugging!' the man yelled and they stood in their place again.

Thomas hit the boy hard on his cheekbone and Jack had to support himself on the ropes, but before he knew it, young Jack was hitting him again. Hard and cold, and the under butler fell to the ground.

Next thing he saw, was the valet's face, talking to him, both his hands supporting his head.

'Last round. Keep your body forward, hands up to your face, knees flexed. You can do this, Thomas. You can win this. Come on son.' John washed his face with water. 'Show him how wicked you are!'

Thomas smiled at his words and nodded, 'I'll knock his shining teeth out.'

'Yes! Do it. Imagine it's me.' John winked and Thomas couldn't help but laugh.

The last round began and Thomas was determined to win. He saw Jack eyeing him from head to toe and then he did exactly what he was expecting. Indeed wisdom was far better than strength, and the boy ran at Thomas with the last bit of energy he had.

When Johnson was about to hit, Thomas pulled away and bobbed under the young man's arms and when he stood up straight he used all his force to hit him right in the face. He could feel the cracking of bones beneath his glove and heard the thump of Jack's body falling to the the ground.

Instantly, the boy brought his hands up to his nose and cried out in pain.

Thomas looked around and heard everyone calling his name. People were cheering for him and clapping and he couldn't help but bring his arms up in victory. The judge came to him and named him the winner as he looked over to John who looked a bit teary with emotion.

He was given a silver medal and when he received it he took a deep breath.

'I want to say something,' he shouted before glancing at John and nodding. 'I want to say something.' Everyone went silent. 'I just want to say...thank you to...Mr Bates. For a month, he has trained me, and...I never boxed before. If it wasn't for his help and words of...wisdom I would never have made it past the second round. So...' he looked over at John again, 'Thank you, Mr Bates.'

The men smiled at each other one last time, before Thomas left the ring with the doctor.

'It was a brilliant fight, Bates!' Lord Grantham patted John's shoulder. 'I could almost picture you in there. You did a great job with Barrow.'

'He was a good apprentice, My Lord.'

'Yes, I am sure he was...Oh...Cora. Excuse me, Bates...Cora!'

'John!' Anna found him in the middle of the crowd. 'That speech was very moving. He was almost crying.'

'He was in pain, surely...' John said humbled.

'Stop, John! He was honestly thankful and you were too. I saw,' she smiled.

'Alright, maybe...' he kissed her cheek.

'Let's go home. His Lordship gave us the rest of the day. He's so thrilled with all this.'

'Yes, he is. But...you go, I...there's something I want to do first.'

Anna nodded, knowing what her husband meant. 'I'll be waiting for you, then. Don't take too long.'

'I won't, love.'

John was waiting for Thomas outside the hospital, when some time later he saw him walking slowly and in pain in his direction.

'Funny thing, you know...I told Mrs Bates I would lend you my cane when the fight was over.'

Thomas grimaced. 'I suppose you must be some sort of seer.'

'Not always, unfortunately,' he gave a small smile, looking down at his feet.

'You won. Happy now?' Thomas asked bringing a cigarette to his lips.

'We won, more like. Don't you pretend you are not full of yourself now. After all these years you are quite predictable.'

'True...' He took a deep breath, tasting the bitter smoke of his addiction once again.

They both walked in silence for a moment before Thomas stopped on the path.

'There's something I want to tell you.'

'What's that?' John turn to face him.

'I want to thank you.'

'You already did that.'

'No! I thanked you for the training...not...'John looked at him curious. 'You know what...who I am. What I am. But you treated me as your equal...' he sighed, 'as a man. A proper man. I saw no doubts or disgust in your face, you even called me son.' Thomas smiled. 'My father hasn't called me that since I was a boy.'

'Thomas...what makes a man proper is not his...preferences, but his morals, his values. If he's good at heart. You are not less of a man for who you are...different yes, but no less. We are all different after all, aren't we.'

'I did like working with you, Mr Bates.'

'And I with you.' They smiled. 'There's free drinks at the pub. His Lordship's paying. Go drown your pain.'

'Since when do you drink?'

'I don't. I'll be celebrating with my wife.'

'Oh, I see.' Thomas twisted his nose. 'Well, see you tomorrow.' He offered his hand, and John took it gladly. 'And it's Mr Barrow to you.'

John grinned. 'I am not expecting you to love me from now on.'

'I would never.'

'Good. Although we can always pair at cards.'

'Surely, but only because I know you don't want to lose to me. You go now, you can't make Mrs Bates wait too long or you'll spend the night on the sofa.'

'I would hate that.'

This time of companionship would never be forgotten for either man. They would share nasty words, provocations and all sorts of disagreements in the years to come, but now and then life would give them moments of calm in the servants hall or in the courtyard while John polished some shoes under the warm sun and Thomas smoked. In those moments they would be at peace in each other's presence, their memories travelling back to that month where they were actually friends. They would be able to talk in those moments, even laugh, and every time they paired in a card game, no one else had a chance against two champions. They would always be rivals, but with a deal of truce.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
